User talk:ISodium
The most recent user to edit this page was ! Welcome Hi, welcome to Video Game Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:ISodium page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 19:18, September 18, 2011 Rights Changed your rights so that you are now an administrator. And apologies if you aren't male, accidentally put "he" in the summary. – ''Jäzz '' 20:21, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you. And you got my gender right. --iSodium (Talk) 20:24, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hey, if you could make it onto chat, McGillivray227 and I are there. – ''Jäzz '' 21:45, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I need help Isodium,its me.IRONUPTHEHIDE.iOS5 is out so add that to your wiki and also I need help with my Skyward Sword Wiki.I gave you the link on the 3DS wiki.So just go there and add everything you know about the game there.Also I need help with the infoboxes.So can you make a infobox for link and the other characters?The link is in my signature right here. http://thelegendofzeldaskywardsword.wikia.com/wiki/User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here 22:39, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok Sir! I will start helping with the merge.-User:IRONUPTHEHIDE Im gonna get blocked! McGillvary said he's going to block me.I'm just merging pages and the guy is getting all angry.As soon as you read this delete it so he doesn't see it.Just try to save me!-User:IRONUPTHEHIDE :Deleting messages from talk pages is against the rules and even if I did this message would be saved in this page's history. The only pages that you merged was the Wii U page and somewhat the List of Wii U games page. The others were all non-existent on VG Resource except for the Arkham City page, but you started that page from scratch rather than merged it over. – ISodium (Talk - - Video Game Wiki) 01:09, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm on a Merge Roll I merging so many pages right now.Here lets do this-first i merge.Then you re-edit the pages into pages for this wiki's style-User:IRONUPTHEHIDE :We are still not completely settled on the style for infoboxes and etc. at the current moment. So when merging pages just copy-and-paste the whole thing, infoboxes and other templates included, and hide the templates. – ISodium (Talk - - Video Game Wiki) 01:23, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Message from Reviewportal77 What do you mean by creating pages for the merge?Reviewportal77 23:07, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :I mean the articles from VG Resource. We are currently in the middle of merging the pages from there over here. Our top focus at the moment is to merge articles from that wiki and until all those pages are transferred from over there will be no adding new pages. As in, no adding pages that don't exist on VG Resource until we're done merging. – ISodium (Talk - - Video Game Wiki) 23:54, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Merge Is the merge done yet? I want to edit here again! Reviewportal77 03:28, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :No, but we're getting there. Currently 181/335 merged. – ISodium (Talk - - Video Game Wiki) 14:19, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Message from Pianoteen Is this your wiki? :I am a administrator here. In terms of who founded this wiki, no this wiki is not mine. I founded the similar wiki, VG Wiki, which is merging with this wiki though. – ISodium (Talk - - Video Game Wiki) 00:42, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Joining IRC channel Think you can throw yourself onto the IRC channel (on the Freenode network), #video-game-wiki, I want to throw some ideas on gaining user activity. EDIT: Because you couldn't make it apparently, I'll just list 'em here (which both Wattz and Jazzi agreed with). First off, check out my sandbox for an idea on how a voting system for the Featured Media Suggestions would look. Feedback would be awesome. Secondly, I want to know your opinion on making a series of Youtube accounts for VGW. For example, we could have a hub account and one for music (called VGW Media or such) and another for walkthroughs (VGW Walkthroughs). I figure it could get a whole lot of attention for the actual wiki and, you know, get back to me as soon as possible. - McGillivray227 21:32, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry about not making it to the IRC channel, my internet was down. I like the idea of the voting system for the new Featured Media every week. As for the YouTube accounts, I like that idea too, but I'm not sure how long the music one would last before getting shut down for copyright issues. The walkthrough one would be great and maybe even an account for trailers and such. I think these accounts would bring in a lot of fresh new contributors. – ISodium (Talk - - Video Game Wiki) 23:34, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright then, I'll start incorporating the Featured media as soon as possible. As for the Youtube accounts, Jazzi will start making the hub account and media one (which she shall head). We'll iron out the other account details (such as heads and other contributors save this for later though) and make 'em later. - McGillivray227 01:16, December 15, 2011 (UTC) 'Affiliation Request' I noticed that you have one last spot open for another affiliation. I've made a PlayStation Wiki just recently after noticing they're not that many good ones around. It's a pretty small Wiki at the moment, but do you think we can be affiliations of each other's wiki? Everything's Better With Perry 03:20, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :That blank spot doesn't necessarily mean that we can only allow one more affiliate, if that's what you interpreted it as. I think we could affiliate, but your wiki needs to expand more on content and preferably in number of active contributors. I cannot guarantee you that your wiki will become an affiliation of ours though as it has to be agreed on by the other two admins here. Here they are if wish to contact them: Jäzzi and McGillivray227. Good luck with the wiki by the way! – ISodium (Talk - - Video Game Wiki) 23:34, December 14, 2011 (UTC) iSodium! It's Lucky! I'm Back! Hey iSodium! It's me, Lucky The Mummy Dog (With an all new username! ;) ). I'm glad to be back, and can't wait to contribute to the new wiki (Since we merged with this one when I got blocked before). I believe that before I was blocked you had said I would become an admin on this wiki, so, whenever you're ready, please make me an admin. I know I've barely done anything except edit my user page, but I'm sure you remember me being an admin before and everything I did on VG Wiki. Anyway, I'll go ahead and start creating some pages and I'll talk to you later! TheSwordKid, AKA Lucky The Mummy Dog P.S. No, I'm not lying, it really is Lucky! :D That'ssss a very nice diamond sword you have there. It would be terrible if ssssomething were to happen to it! *BOOM* 23:47, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, Lucky. I know I said that you could resume being an admin on this wiki, but that was before I knew all the details of merging wikis. I thought all the edit history and user rights would transfer over, however it turned out to false. Also here I only have admin rights solely and as such I can't make you an administrator without bureaucrat rights unlike on VG Wiki where I had every user right. Sorry about that and don't think it's because I don't believe ya either. Keep up the good work as always. – ISodium (Talk - - Video Game Wiki) 00:04, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Affiliate request from Bandipedia Highlights Hello, it's me, EpicWikipedian, a bureaucrat at Bandipedia and the founder of Bandipedia Highlights. I know you're already an affiliate of Bandipedia, but I was wondering if Bandipedia Highlights, a site of which I founded, can also be an affiliate. It has many different pages, several interesting highlights and promotions as well as a customized forum. It is still only a few months old, but it has been praised by several of it's contributors and deserves a slot on Video Game Wiki's main page. Also, it is an official spin-off website of Bandipedia. So, can you make Bandipedia Highlights an affiliate? :) Once you are, you get the privilege of having an extra link to Video Game Wiki from the "Cool Stuff" tab in the navigation and the "The friends of Bandipedia Highlights" section in the main page of Bandipedia Highlights. Oh, and just before I forget, I updated the Bandipedia logo to the newest version. Sorry about the constant change of logo over at Bandipedia, but we're that sort of community. P.S. The main page of Bandipedia Highlights can be found by clicking here. Thanks for listening. EpicWikipedian 19:36, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :No, it just doesn't seem like the type of wiki that we would affiliate with. It seems more towards news from the series, while we're focused on video games, with news coming second. Although there is an open spot in the affiliation section, it does not mean we are necessarily looking for another affiliate. We'd also like to keep for one affiliate for subject. – ''Jäzz '' 20:10, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with Jäzzi. We already have one Crash Bandicoot wiki as an affiliate and et cetera. No hard feelings, good luck with the wiki! :D – ISodium (T - - VGW - MW) 20:46, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Message from A.r.s.h. can you please write an ad for your wiki on http://wikads.wikia.com/?redirect=no A.r.s.h. 02:14, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :This would have to be discussed with the other two admins here. However, I don't think we have any intentions of advertising on other wikis, so no. – ISodium (T - - VGW - MW) 03:32, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Code Do you have a friend code from Pokemon Black or White? If so I need it, your name, and that's it. (Mine: Drew, 5157-2592-2223) Hya, ISodium, I was looking around the uncategorized photos cleaning out the last of them, and noticed two particular images: File:Pokémon Body Style 08.png and File:Pokémon Footprint 025.png. I was curious if these images are no longer needed and were just used for your testing or were going to be used sooner on some other project? — Wattz2000 12:31, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Well yeah they were uploaded for some testing, but they could still be of use when the number of Pokémon pages increase. However, feel free to do what you like with them as I'm currently not using them in my sandbox. – ISodium (T - - VGW - MW) 17:38, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Forum:Discussing Standards Could you provide some input in Forum:Discussing Standards? Thanks, --Jazzi 23:44, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Cheevo Archive Wiki Request for Afiliation Hi Admins of the Video Game Wiki, I am here on behalf of the Cheevo Archive Wiki in order to make a request of the Video Game Wiki. Firstly, I guess I should give you a rundown on exactly what Cheevo Archive Wiki is. Well basically it is a wiki that was made in order to provide easily accessible guides and to Video Game achievements/trophies. The wiki was formed on February 28th 2012 and so far is going pretty well. We were approved of Wiki Spotlight on the 22nd of March and are now working on getting some partnerships going with other affiliated Video Gaming wiki's such as this one. So now the big question, would the Wiki be interested in forming some kind of affiliation/partnership? We would add the Wiki to our list of Affiliated Wikis. We believe the partnership could be mutually beneficial. I would be interested in hearing your thoughts on this request. .50CalAssassin (Cheevo Archive Wiki Admin) 03:57, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :We have discussed this and we are accepting your affiliation request. Shortly you're wiki will appear on the Main page. – iSodium 22:20, April 20, 2012 (UTC)